justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:HorrorFan01
Welcome Hi, welcome to Justified Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Herr.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, XD1 (help forum | blog) Leads for actors Firstly great work! Nice to be working alongside someone. Secondly a minor quibble. I've noticed you tidying up behind me on some of the actor articles I've created, which I appreciate. I will try and alter my edits to match the style of the wiki in future so you have less work to do. However, I think it is useful to list the type of credit an actor gets on the show rather than just saying "portrays". I wonder if you would accept me continuing to list credit type (by which I mean star/special guest star/guest star/co-star) in the lead sections? --Opark 77 11:43, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you.--Opark 77 11:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Glad to hear it. I'm a big fan of Elmore Leonard so I started right away with this one but have only been editing the wiki since season 2 was on (and then only a little). I'm planning to work on it a lot more this season. I'm in the midst of re-watching the first season with my dad as well as watching season 3 as it airs so am getting a bit sketchy on the details relating to season 2!--Opark 77 11:57, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :I recommend Pronto, Riding the Rap and Fire in the Hole if you want Leonard's books relating to the show although I should warn you that Raylan is only really the main character of the last one. I've update the community messages on the front page to give you a shout out, hope you don't mind. I'm probably done for the day now; off to stay with friends. Nice talking to you and thanks again for the great work.--Opark 77 12:10, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :No problem, didn't realize until you asked that it didn't appear on the main page so have now corrected that. Really should go pack now!--Opark 77 12:58, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Categories Good idea regarding Category: Guest Characters. I will add to that one and Category: Recurring Characters in future. Thanks for your help filling in the blanks for Hot Rod and Arnett, I honestly can't remember seeing Arnett in season 1! Regarding section headers shouldn't the character's write-ups for each season be sub-sections of the Biography section? e.g. Biography Season 1 Season 2 Relationships rather than: Biography Relationships Season 1 Season 2 --Opark 77 07:35, January 23, 2012 (UTC) PS to sign a post on a talk page just type ~~~~ (which is useful because it links back to your user page so the recipient can reply) Sorry, I'll try to be more clear. I mean that when we write what happens to a character in season 1 then season 2 then season 3 I think that is a part of their biography. So the sections for season 1, season 2 and season 3 should be subsections of the biography section, like this: Biography Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Relationships Instead of new sections, like this: Biography Relationships Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Do you use the visual editing mode? I always edit in source mode which might account for some of the difficulty explaining. To make different sized header in source mode you just type an appropriate number of equals signs HEADER NAME HERE is the biggest header and HEADER NAME HERE will be a header for a subsection of that section with the biggest header. Is that any clearer? --Opark 77 07:48, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Beat me to it! Yeah, that's it. You beat me to it!--Opark 77 07:50, January 23, 2012 (UTC) New articles Just read through Israel Fandi. Good write up. Your other new ones look good too.--Opark 77 07:55, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks to you too. I've been working through Season 1 in order; did the cast and characters of "Fire in the Hole" and "Riverbrook" today. Cheers for getting the IMDB links sorted out.--Opark 77 21:44, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for working on the appearances - I have that on my to do list but have been focused on season 1. I have been making screen shots myself using Quick Screen Capture which is available here. --Opark 77 11:23, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :I've built Template: Season Two Appearances; it's there if you want it.--Opark 77 11:31, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Good ongoing work on the appearances. I'm back to work today so I'll probably watch "Cut Ties" tonight. Enjoy!--Opark 77 06:55, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :I've caught up and watched "Cut Ties". I'll have a go at making some images and pages for the rest of the new characters from that one today.--Opark 77 11:42, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Cut Ties I've done all the characters played by guest stars. The co-stars I will try and finish tomorrow. I have got images for them but don't have time to upload them / make the pages tonight. I like the Judge Reardon article. Goodall, Nicholls and Limehouse look good too. I re-watched the credits and made sure our list matches; you were very close if you were going from memory, just a couple of the co-stars missing. PS wrote this last night but didn't hit submit! --Opark 77 06:50, January 27, 2012 (UTC) The Flock Good work on the pages for characters from Boyd's "flock".--Opark 77 22:47, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Harlan Roulette I think we're working at the same time. I've just done the cast listing for "Harlan Roulette".--Opark 77 08:49, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, OK. Enjoy! Thanks for those crew details, I've added them to Template:Season3eplist too. I'm going to get to work on our new characters. I'll start with Glen Fogle.--Opark 77 09:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks very much. I've been doing the same - adding actor articles ready so I can get the characters done when I re-watch an episode. The new ones you've done look good.--Opark 77 12:13, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Present tense I noticed that the tense was changed back and forth on the Bo Crowder article. Because he is a fictional character we should write about him in the present tense despite his death i.e. "is" not "was".--Opark 77 09:10, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for doing the appearances and for going back and deleting the headers on the earlier ones. I hadn't realised but having two headers with the same name (i.e. season 1 under biography and appearances) messes up the table of contents linking.--Opark 77 09:13, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Categories Those look fine. When setting up a category, please could you also add it to a category, the idea being that they should all branch out in a tree like fashion from Category:Browse.--Opark 77 (talk) 10:20, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Update That looks like a good list to me. I need to rewatch that one to be honest, it has been a while. I am almost through rewatching Season 1 with my dad, looking forward to getting to the finale.--Opark 77 (talk) 01:28, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Res: Thanks No problem. Hito7187199 (talk) 04:25, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Starring Character Listen Horro I may be new to this wiki but I was hoping you'd change that edit back. Winona is still a starring character in the first three seasons. The fact is she will always be a starring character in those seasons. Hito7187199 (talk) 04:52, January 9, 2013 (UTC) No problem and while I have you, mind telling me if I ask you if your the go-to guy for this wiki? Hito7187199 (talk) 04:55, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sorry I haven't been around to help much through the fourth season airing - I've been staying away as I haven't had time to keep up with the show through work and personal life issues. I have tried giving you admin rights but found that I am not a bureaucrat here so can't do so (admins can't make other admins only bureaucrats can). I would fully support you having them though - try posting a link to this message on wikia's community support pages under wiki adoption if you like.--Opark 77 (talk) 19:12, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:24, February 11, 2014 (UTC)